


Plegarias

by antonia_valenzuela7835



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonia_valenzuela7835/pseuds/antonia_valenzuela7835
Summary: Todo toma lugar después de la caída de Reinchenbach. Sherlock vuelve a casa y espera a que todo este como antes, John confundido y al mismo tiempo debastado, se da cuenta que cometió un grave error, el error más grande de su vida, pedirle a Mary Morstan que se case con él.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	1. Adiós John

Mi teléfono suena casi inmediatamente cuando me bajo del taxi “¿John?” es Sherlock “Sherlock, ¿estás bien?” “Da la vuelta y vete por donde viniste” ¿Qué? No entiendo “Voy a entrar” “Solo haz lo que te estoy pidiendo” no tiene ningún sentido, ¿por qué me iría? “Por favor” Él sabe que soy incapaz de negarle algo “¿Dónde?” Me dirijo hacia el edificio “Para junto ahí” Lo hago, me paro al medio de la calle, le obedezco “¿Sherlock?” Esto no tiene ningún sentido, porque me hizo pararme justo aquí “Está bien, mira arriba. Estoy en la azotea” Dirijo mi mirada hacia la cima del hospital “Dios mío” Por dios, está arriba. Justo arriba del edificio, parado en la baranda “N-no puedo bajar, así que tenemos que hacerlo de esta forma” No entiendo nada, ¿qué está haciendo? “¿Qué está pasando?” “Una disculpa. Es todo cierto, lo que dicen sobre mi” ¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? “Yo inventé a Moriarty” “¿Por qué estás diciendo esto?” No tiene sentido, por qué ahora iría a admitir esas cosas “Soy un fraude. Los periódicos decían la verdad. Quiero que le digas a Lastrade, Srta. Hudson y Molly. De hecho, dile a todos los que te escuchen que yo inventé a Moriarty para mi propio bien” ¿Qué está diciendo? No le creo, es todo mentira, está fingiendo, no puede ser verdad, esto no tiene sentido “Okay, cállate, Sherlock, cállate. La primera vez. La primera vez que me viste sabias todo sobre mi hermana, ¿No?” “Nadie puede ser tan inteligente” claro que si “Tu si” por favor, no me hagas esto Sherlock “Te investigué. Averigüé todo que pude para impresionarte” ¡Mentiroso! Eres un mentiroso ¿Por qué me estás mintiendo? “Es un truco. Es solo un truco de magia” ¡para! No, no, no, no, no me hagas esto “¡No! Está bien, para ahora” Empiezo a caminar hacia el edificio “¡No! Quédate justo donde estás. No te muevas” “Está bien, está bien” “Mantén tus ojos en mí. Por favor, harías eso por mi” Haría lo que sea por ti “¿Hacer qué?” “Esta llamada, es mi nota” ¿Su nota? “¿No es lo que las personas hacen? Dejar una nota” “¿Dejar una nota cuándo?” “Adiós John” Me cortó el teléfono, esperó unos segundos y saltó.

La caída fue grande, cinco pisos, absolutamente imposible sobrevivir a eso. Hay gente, alrededor de diez personas alrededor de su cuerpo, no era algo bueno “Por favor, déjenme pasar, es mi amigo” Tomé su mano y traté de tomar su pulso. No había. Recuerdo que en la universidad, el primer día, el profesor nos hizo una pequeña introducción, las cosas que todos teníamos que saber por excelencia, cosas como que el corazón es un musculo y no un órgano, cuantas extremidades tenemos, cosas así, y entre esas cosas estaba el pulso ¿Qué significa cuando alguien no tiene pulso? Está muerto. Entonces, el momento en que me di cuenta que no había un pulso, me di cuenta que nunca más lo volvería a ver, no con vida.

Han pasado casi dos semanas que pasó, que hablé con él por última vez. Hoy voy al cementerio con la Srta. Hudson. Le llevamos flores, nunca supe cuáles eran sus favoritas, pero le llevamos un ramo con todo tipo de ellas, rosas de todos colores, claveles, tulipanes, etc.  
Al pararme al frente de su tumba sentí un nudo en la garganta. No dije ninguna palabra en su funeral, no pude, fue demasiado. Así que sentía esta necesidad de decir mi adiós, de despedirme adecuadamente de él. La Srta. Hudson se fue inmediatamente, le dio melancolía, yo, por otro lado, me quede un tiempo más. “Mmh” Aclare mi garganta “Tú una vez me dijiste que no eras un héroe. Habían veces que pensaba que no eras humano, pero déjame decirte esto. Tú fuiste el mejor hombre, el ser humano… más humano que he conocido y nadie jamás me va a convencer que me dijiste una mentira. Estaba tan solo y te debo tanto” Mire fijamente su tumba y me dispuse a irme pero había algo más “Por favor, hay solo una cosa más. Un último milagro, Sherlock, por mí. No. Estés. Muerto. ¿Podrías hacer eso? Por mí. Solo para esto” Es suficiente. Toqué su tumba en símbolo de apreciamiento y me fui. 

“Así que, John, que ha pasado en tu vida. Cuéntame ¿Por qué estas acá?” Preguntó de manera ingenua mi psicóloga “Ha visto las noticias, sabe perfectamente porque estoy acá” ¿Por qué me hace preguntas estúpidas? “Si, las he visto pero necesito que TÚ me digas porque estas acá” “M-mi mejor amigo, Sherlock, es-está muerto” Ella sabía lo que había pasado, lo sabía perfectamente, pero de igual forma me pidió decirlo en voz alta, probablemente porque ella sabe que mi cerebro todavía no procesa la situación “John, sé que hay algo que siempre quisiste decirle a Sherlock pero no pudiste. Ahora es el momento de hacerlo” no creo que pueda y tampoco tengo porque hacerlo, de igual manera tengo la intención de decirlo pero no pude, las palabras simplemente no salen “Lo siento, no puedo. No puedo” Y empecé a llorar desesperadamente, sollozos iban y venían, es como si mi mente se diera cuenta de la situación, de que ya no está, de que nunca más lo voy a poder ver, nunca más vamos a resolver casos juntos, perseguir criminales. Nunca voy a poder decirle lo que verdaderamente sentía.


	2. Bienvenido a casa

Tiempo después, después del incidente, me dispuse a olvídalo todo, todo lo que había vivido por casi cuatro años, todas las aventuras, las personas, así que hice lo posible para hacer eso realidad, me mudé de Baker Street, renté un pequeño apartamento porque al fin y al cabo, estaba solo, fui a psicólogos, terapeutas, hasta intenté ver a una médium, que resultó en fraude. Pasó el tiempo y me di por vencido, no lo podía olvidar además ¿Cómo puedes olvidar a alguien que te marcó tanto? Alguien que te convirtió en otra persona, que te ayudó a superar tus traumas y lo único que haces para agradecerle y rendirle luto es hacer todo lo posible para olvidarte de su existencia, así que me convencí a mí mismo de que lo que debía hacer era aprender a vivir con el dolor, que de nada servía negar la existencia de alguien que fue importante para ti. Traté de seguir adelante, busqué un nuevo empleo, empecé a conocer gente, y ahí fue cuando la conocí, Mary Morstan, una mujer que me inspiró a superar todo eso, una persona completamente extraordinaria y por supuesto no fue suficiente una simple amistad, me enamoré de ella, de su carisma, ternura y empatía. Pasando tiempo ya, nos habíamos mudado juntos, por supuesto no podíamos quedarnos en ese apartamento de soltero en el que vivía, así que rentamos una casa, en ese punto ya todo estaba resuelto, yo, por mi parte había superado la muerte de Sherlock, pero por supuesto nunca olvidándolo.

Ya pasados dos años de que mi mejor amigo murió, he decidido pedirle a la mujer con la que pretendo pasar el resto de mi vida y formar una familia con, que se case conmigo. Son las diez de la noche, un sábado, y estábamos en un restaurante muy elegante, tengo todo planeado, cuando vuelva del baño se lo voy a pedir “Buenas noches señor, le puedo ofrecer algo” preguntó un mozo con acento francés “Si, muchas gracias, me gustaría pedir una botella de champaña, que sea buena” “¿Alguna preferencia?” “Realmente no es mi área” “Le recomiendo esta” apunta a mi menú una “Personalmente es mi favorita” “Estupendo, tomaré esa por favor” y se retira. La verdad es que estoy nervioso, bueno ¿Quién no lo estaría? Es algo importante, para mí, decidir si pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien es algo importante, que por más seguro que estés aún vas a creer que puede ser un error o algo por el estilo. Me dispongo a preparar mis palabras, de qué forma debo decir –Mary, ¿te casarías conmigo?- o capaz deba decir – Mary Morstan, ¿me harías el placer de casarte conmigo?- o talvez –Mary Morstan, me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra ¿me harías el placer de compartir conmigo el resto de tu vida y casarte conmigo?- en realidad, de cualquier forma que lo diga, la respuesta va a ser la misma –Si John, me casaré contigo- o –Lo lamento John, no creo estar lista para eso- ¿Estoy nervioso? Nah, solo es uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida ¿por qué estaría nervioso?, segundos después veo a Mary bajar por las escaleras, realmente hermosa “¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?” me pregunta “Emmm, ¿ahora?” ella asiente “Bueno, mhm” aclaro mi garganta “Mary, cariño, en estos últimos años me haz ayudado mucho, de hecho eres lo mejor que me ha pasado” acá vamos “Si, soy lo mejor que te ha pasado, estoy de acuerdo” me rio, por ninguna razón, pero es bueno que lo sepa “Bueno, lo que te quería pregun-“ llega el mozo “Acá esta su orden” Mary se está riendo, obviamente por su acento, me rio con ella por unos segundos y me volteo a ver al mozo, veo su cara, me tomo unos cuantos segundos para analizar la situación, es Sherlock “Creo que es un buen momento para decir que no estoy muerto” imprudente, totalmente imprudente, me paro de la silla bruscamente y Mary parece que logra reconocer con quien estoy hablando “No” dice ella “Si” le responde Sherlock mientras yo trato de no tirarme encima de él “Tú estás muerto, saltaste de un edificio y moriste” “Aparentemente no” yo lo miro, solamente puedo hacer eso, mirarlo, tratar de entender la situación, ¿cómo es posible esto? Vi cómo murió, vi su cuerpo tirado en el suelo, su cabeza sangrado, tomé su pulso, es imposible, simplemente imposible. “Pensé que habías muerto, te rendí luto, estuve casi un año llorándote y tú no fuiste capaz de decir ni una palabra” el solo me miró, pudo notar mi descontento, mientras hablaba, tomó una servilleta y se dispuso a borrar el bigote que tenía hecho con una servilleta “¿El tuyo también se quita?” señalando mí bigote y se rió, Mary se rió con él, no estoy con el humor para bromas así y menos de ese gusto, estoy enojado, me siento traicionado, humillado, y en eses momento la ira me consumió y me tire sobre el con toda la rabia que tenía acumulada y lo golpee.

Lógicamente nos echaron del restaurante, fuimos a otro lugar, más tranquilo y nos explicó todo “¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?” le pregunté “Bueno el plan fue muy elaborado, habían 14 escenarios posibles al subir a esa azotea y cada uno se le puso una palabra clave” lo interrumpo “Me refiero a cómo pudiste fingir tu muerte y no hacérmelo saber” “ah, eso. Bueno fue difícil, bastante difícil, pero lo tuve que hacer, Moriarty me tenía amenazado, afirmo tener a franco tiradores apuntándote a ti, Lastrade y la Srta. Hudson y si no me suicidaba, bueno ya sabes… Entonces aproveché esa situación para desmantelar la red que tenía Moriarty” “¿Quién sabía que estabas vivo?” “Microft, Molly y un par de vagabundos de mi red” “¿Molly? ¿Molly Hooper? ¿Y yo no?” “John, no podía arriesgar que tú supieras, podrías haber arruinado todo el plan” “¿Entonces no confías en mí?” “John no es que no confiara, solo que no me podía arriesgar a eso, perdóname” “por supuesto que te perdono” te perdonaría cualquier cosa “¿Por cuánto piensas quedarte?” pregunté “Para siempre” ¿“Vas a continuar resolviendo casos igual que antes?” “Así es, pero por el caso que volví necesito tu ayuda” “¿Mí ayuda?” “Por supuesto, estaría perdido son mi bloguero, pero no me puedes decir que no lo extrañaste, la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas, tu corazón latiendo muy rápido” “Por supuesto que lo extrañé” y ahí nos quedamos, mirándonos un tiempo cuando ya era hora de que Mary y yo volviéramos a casa. Salí a buscar un taxi mientras Mary hablaba con él, cuando ya era el momento de irnos la escucho decirle a Sherlock “Bienvenido a casa”.


End file.
